


It's Christmas Time in the City

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [82]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, That's it, The I'm Not Daredevil sweater makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: You and Matt got together at Thanksgiving after years of flirting at Nelson holiday parties. Now you have a month of Christmas shenanigans





	It's Christmas Time in the City

 

Matt woke up the day after Thanksgiving in your bed but alone. He frowns as he deciphers the world around him in his groggy state. Once he does so, he notices that you’re wrangling a disassembled tree out of a box of Christmas decorations. He gets out of bed, slipping his boxers on, before following the sounds until he can lean on a wall, smiling fondly as he observes you. He can tell you’re trying not to wake him, making aborted motions whenever you bump something and make a particularly loud noise.  
  
“Want some help?”  
  
You jump at the sound of his voice, too engrossed in your task to notice him before that. “Jesus, Matt. You scared me.”  
  
You glance over at his stupid grin. Then you have to do a double take because hello those abs are out there in broad daylight for you to see. You thought he felt a little more muscular than you would’ve assumed. You notice the cross around his neck at the same time you notice his brows raise at your exclamation.  
  
“Shit man, if you’re too Catholic for some good, old-fashioned blaspheming and swearing, this is going to have a tragic end.”  
  
He laughs. “Despite the nun’s best efforts, I’m not.”  
  
“Well, that’s good for me. I don’t know about your immortal soul, though.”  
  
“Oh, that’s the least of the things I do.” He winks. “Anyway, the cross is from my mom.”  
  
“Oh, Foggy always made it sound like you never met her.”  
  
“I hadn’t until recently. Or, at least, I didn’t know she was my mom until recently. I grew up in a Catholic orphanage for half of my young life. Turns out, she’s one of the nuns who raised me.”  
  
“Wow, I can’t imagine. Thinking you were alone all those years only to find out that she withheld that information from you.”  
  
He shrugs. “It upset me at first, and I still wish I would have known, but there’s nothing any of us can do to change it. It made me who I am, so maybe it was God’s will. At any rate, I’m happy to have her in my life now. Even if she does bedevil me about my life choices more often than not. I always hear Foggy complain about his mom hounding him to go to church or find a nice person and settle down. When we met, I remember wishing I had either of my parents to worry over me.”  
  
“Well, she’s lucky to have such a kind, forgiving son.”  
  
He flashes a brief smile before he changes the subject. “So, what are your plans for the day?”  
  
“Nothing." You shrug. "I was going to get Christmas decorations up but I'm flexible if you have an idea.”  
  
He shakes his head. “I was hoping we'd be able to spend the day together. I don’t care what we do.”  
  
“Do you want to help me decorate the tree?”  
  
“Are you sure you want a blind man decorating for you?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
He smiles. “Okay, then.”  
  
—0—  
  
You spend the morning putting tinsel and lights everywhere you can, contracting Matt to hold things while you move the chair you’re using to stand on. Once you hang the last of the decorations, you put your hands on your hips, surveying the little apartment from your perch atop the chair.  
  
“Well, what do you think?” Matt asks.  
  
“It’s good. I’m thinking about getting a couple new decorations this year, but other than that, we’re good. All we have left is to decorate the tree.” As you step off the chair, you feel yourself start to slip. You have a mini heart attack as you go down but you never hit the floor. Instead, you fall back into Matt’s arms. He has a stronger grip than you would’ve assumed.  
  
“Hey, you okay?” He breathes out against your ear.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Sorry.” You stand, righting yourself.  
  
“Why, cause you fell on the blind guy?” He laughs.  
  
“Well, because I fell on you, yes. Blind or not.”  
  
“If it helps, you didn’t fall on me, I caught you on purpose.”  
  
“It changes the brand of embarrassment, I guess.”  
  
“Ah. So, what’s next?” He takes pity on you and changes the subject.  
  
“I was thinking of making some cookies after we finish the tree.”  
  
“Sounds perfect.”  
  
“Do you have any Christmas traditions?”  
  
“Uh, I usually go to Christmas Mass. Then, as you know, Foggy drags me along to your big family celebration.  
  
“Anything else?”  
  
He shrugs. “My dad and I would do the same thing. I’d wake up early on Christmas and we’d have a quiet morning with hot chocolate and too many marshmallows. After I was blinded, my dad’s hot chocolate tasted like sludge. I’d sneak off and water it down. But, he’s not around anymore and when I went to the orphanage, the nuns had so many children to take care of. They didn’t have time to make each of us feel special. They tried, but they could only do so much.”  
  
“Foggy didn’t start any new ones with you?” You ask, opening a box of ornaments.  
  
“I guess he did. After my dad died, I didn’t decorate a tree again until I was in college. Foggy insisted on having one in our dorm. After we graduated and got our own places, he still called me to help him decorate the tree. We haven’t done it the last couple years, though.”  
  
“Oh, well, we’ll start our own, then.”  
  
Matt smiles. “That means a lot to me.”  
  
You don’t know what to say to that. It breaks your heart that this is such a new thing for him— this support— but you have a feeling you’d ruin the soft moment if you voiced the thought. So, you push up into a sweet kiss. You made the right move because he giggles into the kiss. When you part, he’s still smiling.  
  
“Right, well, before we untangle more lights, I’m going to plug them in and make sure they still work.”  
  
Matt stands there looking forlorn as you leave his arms. You run a hand through his bedhead before you go back to the box of decorations. Sure enough, when you plug the lights in, they’re dead.  
  
“Well, I guess we’re going to the store.”  
  
Matt clears his throat. “It’s one thing to do the walk of shame to get home, but it’s another to walk around in public like that.” He points out. He’s still not wearing a shirt. You’re not complaining. "Or you know, people will take one look at my cane and blame you for letting me leave the house all deshevilled."  
  
“Good point. Alright, well you know where the bathroom is, feel free to shower if you want, the kitchen’s straight ahead. Feel free to root around in there. I know we haven’t eaten yet. Is there anything specific you want me to get while I’m out?”  
  
Matt takes a minute to sniff out your kitchen. He hopes you read it as him thinking. “Nothing in particular.”  
  
“Okay, I’ll see you in a minute, then.” You kiss him one more time before you leave.  
  
—0—  
  
When you come back from the store, your apartment smells amazing. The Christmas lights and groceries go on the counter before you walk up behind Matt. You put your arms around him and peer over his shoulder.  
  
Matt turns and murmurs your name. “That is you, right?” He grins.  
  
“Yes, Matt, it's me.”  
  
He lets out a dramatic sigh. “Good, I was worried I was going to have to fight off an intruder. Or endure some awkward questions from one of your friends or family members.”  
  
You snicker against his back. “So, what are you making? It smells delicious.”  
  
“It's an omelet.” He shrugs.  
  
“Well, at least it looks like someone knows how to use all those spices.”  
  
“You don't use them?”  
  
“I've tried a couple times but most of the time I'm too tired to bother so I don't do it often enough to know what's good with what.”  
  
“You have a 3 tier rotating spice rack.” He laughs.  
  
“My mom got it for me. She says I need to know how to cook so I can— and I quote: catch a man.”  
  
Matt cackles. “Well, I gotta say, the spice rack is doing a decent job wooing me right now.”  
  
“Only the spice rack?”  
  
He hums as if he’s pondering the question. “There might be another factor involved.”  
  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
“Oh yeah.” He turns to catch your lips with his as he flips the omelet.  
  
“Hmm. Well. I gotta say: your cooking is doing a pretty good job wooing _me_ now.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
You smile, looking at him when you part.  
  
He tilts his head to the side. “Am I right in assuming that you’re staring right now?”  
  
“I decline to comment on the matter.”  
  
He laughs. “Well, if you _were_ looking, did you like what you see?” He raises his brows.  
  
“Well, yes, but that’s not what I was thinking about.”  
  
When you don’t continue, he prompts you. “Do I get to know what you’re thinking?”  
  
“I was thinking about us. How for years we’d _viciously_ flirt at holiday parties. Did you ever think we’d end up here?”  
  
He turns off the burner on the stove and leans back on the counter. “Well, I hoped. I finally met someone who’s funny and can take a joke at their expense every once in a while. Someone who will dish out whatever they take from me in equal measure. I knew that underneath that razor-sharp wit, there was a softness for the right person. And I wanted— I _want_ to earn the right to be the person you give that to.”  
  
You stand there speechless for a minute. You’ve never been with anyone who spouted things like that, prompted or not. Hell, it’s hard enough to find a guy who doesn’t have to work to remember your anniversary. Or who doesn’t mock you when you’re hurt that he didn’t remember. So its it's only natural that you don’t know how to respond to it. “Oh, kiss my ass, Murdock.” He stands there speechless for a minute. You're sure he's used to people melting at that speech.  
  
Matt hears your heart as it beats in contradiction to your words. “I uh, I thought that’s what I was doing.” He recovers with a grin. When you don’t respond, he continues. “Did I leave you speechless?”  
  
“Sounds like you did, Matt." You let out a laugh. "In case the _kiss my ass_ didn’t translate, I don’t know how to respond to that much sincerity directed at me. Especially not all at once.”  
  
“Well, you’ll have plenty of it as long as I’m around. So get used to it.” He leans in and kisses your forehead.  
  
—0—  
  
Over the course of the month, you and Matt fall into domestic bliss like it’s all you ever knew. It surprises both of you. Matt keeps odd hours and you’ll wake up to an empty bed more often than not, but it’s good. One day, when he has his head pillowed in your lap and you’re running your hands through his hair, You ask him about it.  
  
“Matt?”  
  
“Yeah?” He hums, eyes closed, lost in the feeling of your nails raking over his scalp.  
  
“Why is it so rare for you to stay through the night?”  
  
He frowns. He almost spouts some bullshit about how having no light perception can fuck with a person’s sleep schedule. But he’s tired of all the lies. He wasn’t lying back at the Nelson Thanksgiving party when he told you that he wants this to be something serious. He doesn’t want to jeopardize that or start it off wrong by making the same mistake he did with Foggy. As he sits up, he hears your breathing change, your heart speed up a little. Hears a question die on your lips. He guesses you want to ask him what's going on or where he’s going because he can tell you’re worried that he’s moving from your lap after that question. None of that comes out, but he understands it all the same. He moves to face you, taking one of your hands in his.  
  
“It’s complicated.” He hears you start to protest at that sentence but he shakes his head before words leave your mouth. “I'm not trying to placate you. I want you to know that before we get into it."

 

"Okay."

 

"So, I’m blind. 0/20 vision, no light perception, my eyes don’t work. But I do function differently than any other blind person.”  
  
And so launches The Discussion™. Radioactive waste, enhanced senses, then Daredevil after you take the first part well. When he’s explained everything, answered all your questions, you don’t say much. You’re shocked, he assumes. So he continues, giving you more time to get your bearings.   
  
“You know, I’ve only told that to a handful of people. The only person who found out sooner than you in relation to when we met was my priest.   
  
“Matt, we met 10 years ago.”   
  
He sighs. “Yeah, but we only talked once or twice a year. I’m talking about when we started spending a significant amount of time together.” He waits for you to say something. You don’t. “Penny for your thoughts?”   
  
You can’t help but laugh at his old-timey idiom. “You’re going to need a lot of pennies.”   
  
“I'm pretty sure I have a dollar in my wallet. That should cover me for a little while.”   
  
You look around at the Christmas lights he helped you hang in the apartment. Remembering the feel of his solid body as you fell off the chair, then his remark that followed. _You didn’t fall on me, I caught you, on purpose._ “It makes sense, I guess.”   
  
And that was the end of it. If Matt had any doubts that he wanted to be with you for the foreseeable future, you squashed them right then. “God, I—” _love you_ , he was about to say. Then he remembers that in all the ways that matter, you’ve only known each other for a month. “I’m so lucky I found you.”   
  
You smile, leaning down to capture his lips with yours. “Well, I guess I can send out a telegram rejecting my other suitors for now. But it’s only because you’re a superhero.” His smile looks like it’s about to split his face open. When you lean in for another kiss, it doesn’t go away.   
  
—0—   
  
“Hey, you’re going to the Christmas party, right?” You ask Matt.   
  
“Of course. I’d have to have a pretty good excuse for Anna to let me miss it.”   
  
You let out a laugh through your nerves. You’re still not ecstatic about telling the whole Nelson clan at once (or at all) but you know it will mean a lot to Matt. “How do you feel about going together?”   
  
“What, like driving there together? Sure.” He shrugs.   
  
“Yes, but I meant together. Like, holding hands, stealing a kiss or two.”   
  
He beams. “Are you serious?”   
  
“Of course. I wouldn't tease you about something like this when I know you've been wanting it.”   
  
“I'm so glad you're comfortable enough in our relationship to be open about it now.”   
  
“Well, you shared your whole self with me. I can't imagine how difficult that must have been. It’s the least I can do.”   
  
He smiles and kisses you. “You have no idea what it means to me, how you reacted. I know it’s a new relationship and all, but you not only accepted me; you praised me. Do you know that you're the first person I've told who didn't immediately say that it was creepy or embarrassing?”   
  
“Well, it’s how you function, Matt. It’s not like you’re trying to eavesdrop on half the city at any given moment.”   
  
He smiles and leans in to kiss you. He wants to tell you that he loves you right then and there. But he realizes that he falls hard and fast into love and that most people wouldn't be ready to hear that after a month. Instead, he pulls you close. “That means so much to me.”   
  
—0—

  
Matt spent the night with you so it would be easier to get to Foggy’s parent’s house. At this point, you spend most nights together anyway.   
  
You glance up from where you’re getting ready when Matt walks into the room. Matt’s wearing a bright red turtleneck the reads I’m not Daredevil complete with devil horns. Upon further inspection, he has his cane wrapped in red ribbon to look like a candy cane with mistletoe hanging off the end of it. It’s a lot to take in.   
  
“Who are you and what did you do with Matt, my boyfriend who has a stick up his ass?”   
  
“Hey! I do not.”   
  
“Matt, Jessica Jones said that.”   
  
“When did you meet her?”   
  
“That’s not the point. The point is that the second most broody hero I’ve ever met said that you need to relax.”   
  
“Well, I’m sorry that I, a lawyer who has to deal with my friend’s legal issues, frown upon property damage. Under the influence, no less. Anyway, what does it look like I’m doing?” He holds up his cane for effect.   
  
“Trying to compete with Nightmare Before Christmas for best holiday mashup.” You pause. “Where did you even get that shirt?”   
  
He runs his hand along the letters. “I did a gift exchange with Jess, Luke, and Danny. Jessica got this for me.”   
  
“I don’t know what would’ve been better, you going out and buying that for yourself, or the real story. Are you really wearing that?”   
  
“No, I thought you’d get a kick out of it, though.”   
  
“Tell me you’re keeping the cane like that.”   
  
“I don’t know, I heard that I’m not very fun.”   
  
“Hey, get over here.” You tug his arm as he walks past and he about topples on top of you. “Wow, Matt, if it’s this easy to take you down, you should stick to being a lawyer.”   
  
“Oh  yeah?” He uses his position where he caught himself before he fell on you, to slip an arm behind your back and the other behind your knees, hoisting you into his arms. “Really?” He laughs as he tosses you onto the bed. Before you can gain your bearings, he's on top of you, pinning you down with an arm across your chest, his face close enough to share your breath.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
He grins, closing the short distance between you, pressing his lips to yours.   
  
“As much as I love this, Matt, We’re going to be late if we don’t finish getting ready soon.”   
  
He hums as he places one last peck on your lips. “Before we go, I have something for you.”   
  
“Something you can't give me at the Christmas party?” You raise your brows. “Is it lingerie?”   
  
He lets out a laugh as he goes to the closet to retrieve your present. “Nothing quite so fun.” He pauses in his quest and turns to you. “Why, would you— would you want me to buy you lingerie?”   
  
You shrug. “I don’t care either way.”   
  
“Alright, well, that’s not what it is.” He assures you as he hands you a small box.   
  
When you tear back the wrapping, it reveals a little Daredevil action figure. It’s one of the cheap ones that tourist stands sell of all the heroes, but you unironically love it. “Matt, this is the best thing ever. I love it.”   
  
He laughs. “It was a joke, but I’m glad.”   
  
“I have something for you too. It’s threefold, to help you with your Daredevilry.” You turn to dig out a box from under the bed and place it in his lap. When he opens it, he can’t figure out what any of it is. There’s something that smells like his suit when it was brand new, some odd, hexagon-shaped things in a smaller box, and another box with strips of metal and screws in it. “Sweetheart, you’re going to have to help me out here.”   
  
“Okay, so this” you place his hand over the thing that feels like his suit. “Is a portable safe. It’s for your personal effects that you wouldn’t want anyone getting ahold of if you were to get captured by an enemy. It’s Stark Tech, so he’s the only other person who could open it without the key. And before you ask, there are three keys. One to keep with you, one for home, and I’ll keep one so you don’t have to worry about your stuff getting stuck in there.” You move his hand over one of the smaller boxes. “These are little locators that your phone can pick up when you download their app. You can put them on your canes so you can find them again later. I’ve already noticed how many you go through and those things aren’t cheap. And the last box is a kit to stack your keys into a pocket knife-like device so they don’t jingle around when you’re trying to be stealthy.”   
  
“I don’t bring my keys with me when I go out.”   
  
“I know. You leave the roof access door unlocked. If you can get in through there so can any other maniac in the city.”   
  
He laughs. “Any _other_ maniac?”   
  
“You heard me.”   
  
He leans in and kisses you. “I did. And all jokes aside, this is the most thoughtful present I’ve ever received. I’m floored right now, thinking about the amount of searching and connecting the dots to how I could use these things had to happen.”   
  
You shrug. “It was probably less than you think. I see things and think of you and how you could use them all the time.”   
  
He can’t stop smiling. “All I hear is you proving my point. I said it before and I’m saying it again. I’m so lucky to have found you. And, I do have a real present for you too, don’t worry.”   
  
“Matthew, I won’t have you disrespecting this noble depiction of Daredevil like that.”   
  
He lets out one of his little giggles normally reserved for drunken nights with you or Foggy. “Alright, come on, finish getting ready, we have to get going soon.”   
  
“Hey, I'm the one who told you that before you distracted me. You literally brought me over here, Matt. Also, you're still wearing your I'm not Daredevil turtleneck.”   
  
He feels the words on his chest. “I know. I'm changing.” His tone is defensive.   
  
You hum a placating agreement as you ruffle his hair.   
  
“At this rate, we're never getting to the party.”   
  
—0—   
  
Sure enough, you show up late. But everybody is too distracted by your intertwined hands to comment on how late you are. The first two hours you're there, you confirm for each Nelson (aside from Foggy. You and Matt, of course, told him) that yes, you finally got together. A couple of them throw around the L word or mention officially making Matt part of the family. Every time, Matt feels your hand tighten around his as the rest of your body tenses up. So, you’re not there yet. That’s okay. Your hand is still in his and you’re still confirming for each aunt and uncle and cousin that comes up that yes, someone’s finally dating Matt, even if you’re deflecting any long term comments.   
  
When it's time to start exchanging presents, he settles on a sofa with you almost in his lap due to the ratio of seating to people. Anna already banished the kids and a couple of the younger adults to the floor. Matt couldn’t be happier, post another great Nelson Meal, his arm around your waist and head on your shoulder.   
  
“Alright, you two lovebirds,” Foggy says. “Why don’t you guys kick off the gift giving?”   
  
Matt pulls a little box out of his pocket and hands it to you.   
  
When you open it, there’s a necklace sitting inside made of a series of dots and dashes. The card it’s wedged into has a short note printed on it.

  
_The first time after we got together that I expressed my affection for you, my intention to stick around long enough to earn yours in return, you had a memorable response. I thought I’d immortalize it._   
  
“It’s in morse code.” Matt murmurs as you read.   
  
“Oh my god.” You laugh as you take it out of the box, unclasping it as his hands reach out for it. He takes over, clasping it behind your neck. "That’s actually really sweet and I love it, Matt.” You twist around to give him a kiss.   
  
Everyone awes even though they don’t know what they’re awing at. Your grandfather, who’s sitting catty-corner to you, leans in, squinting, and bursts out laughing. Everyone turns to him, then back to you as he recovers from his thunderous laughter.   
  
“What does it say?” Anna asks.   
  
Matt gets this guilty look on his face.   
  
“Alright, guys, I’ll read you the note he put with it first.” After you finish reading the note, you clear your throat. “It says: kiss my ass.” Everyone laughs at it, thankfully, but you can tell a couple people are disapproving. Whether it’s because of the mild language in front of the children or that fact that kiss my ass was your response to Matt’s heartfelt affection, you don’t know. You’re guessing it’s the ladder, though, considering your family dynamic. “Hey, everyone here knows that somehow, even surrounded by all of you, I came out emotionally constipated. I didn’t know how to respond.” You defend.   
  
Matt takes pity on you and places a kiss on your cheek to show everybody that it’s only lighthearted teasing, even if it’s a bit elaborate.   
  
“Alright everyone, they’ve had enough ridicule about this for one evening.” Foggy moves the night along. “Alright, do you wanna give Matt his gift?”

  
Matt’s about to start telling everyone that you gave him his present at home, but you cut him short with a hand on his thigh. You lean down to grab a box out of your purse and hand it to him with a note of its own.   
  
_Matt, I’m glad one of us is fearless enough to say the things that move us forward. You’re the one who first said let’s cut the bullshit and get together. Then you waited, gave me some time, and told me that you want to be with me for the foreseeable future. I’m pretty sure that I know the real words you’re biting back every time you say that you’re lucky to have found me. I got this made so that it would be able to say what I’ve had such a hard time getting out._

 _  
_ Matt hears your heart beating out of your chest as you watch him run his fingers over the note, no doubt studying each expression that flits across his face. There’s a lump in his throat that began when he started reading your note. It grows with each sentence he reads, threatening to cut off his air as he reaches in the box and takes out the key chain inside. It’s sturdy and smooth, save for the raised dots that form the words I love you in braille. He turns, moving to capture your lips with his because he doesn’t know if he can force words out of his mouth right now. When he brings his hands up to your neck, he feels the chain of the necklace he gave you minutes ago and a smile makes its way onto his face thinking about your first response to his almost love confession.   
  
“I love you too.” He breathes, his smile in the way of his words.   
  
“Alright, looks like they set a high bar for gift giving tonight.” Foggy, once again saves everyone from the threat of extended— neigh, never ending heart eyes. One party being blind be damned.   
  
The rest of the night passes in distant voices and blurred perceptions for you and Matt. You’re in each other's arms, content in the fact that you’re in love as kids and adults alike gush over their gifts.   
  
—0—   
  
“You know what I realized?” You ask Matt as you’re both on the brink of sleep later that night.   
  
Matt lets out a sleepy hum of acknowledgment.   
  
“I got you a thing to keep your keys from jingling, then I got you key chain.”   
  
He lets out a laugh and tugs you closer. “I have a loop inside my briefcase I can hang it on.”   
  
“Oh, good.” You lay there for a minute, turning the words over in your head as your stomach does the same. Matt appears to be content for once.   
  
“What’s up, sweetheart?” He asks.   
  
You should’ve known he’d hear your heart or your breathing or feel the tension in your muscles or something. “I was thinking about how I never actually said the words. I love you, Matt.”   
  
His resulting smile is radiant in the light from the billboard outside. “I love you too.”

 


End file.
